unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiders
This article is about the animal, for the medal kickback, see Creepy Crawler. 'Spiders '''are animals that appear in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. History Before Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception The spiders were used by the architects of Iram as very primitive booby traps, placed both within Iram itself and the temple at Yemen. Explorers who had searched for Iram in the past had brought back specimens of the spiders with them, introducing them to places such as the Syrian castle, or the French chateau. The spiders bred and multiplied during the intervening centuries between their discovery and the events of Uncharted 3.http://community.us.playstation.com/thread/4690615?tstart=6 Events of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Chapter 5 - London Underground When Nathan Drake, along with Victor Sullivan and Charlie Cutter, searched the secret library in London, he spotted a vase on the table holding a preserved dead spider. It appeared be bigger than the ones they encountered in the Chateau and Yemen. Chapter 6 - The Chateau When Nathan Drake crossed through a secret passage behind Lord Godfrey's chateau fireplace, he crashed through a rotten floor and landed in a cavern beneath the abode. It was here that he had his first true encounter with these spiders, when Nate composed himself from the fall. Shortly before Nate began passing through the cave, several spiders could be seen climbing a wall in the distance. In the caverns, Nate heard mysterious sounds, pondering about them aloud, and encountered a number of spiderwebs, and shortly after, as he tried to squeeze through a tight space, a few spiders crawled onto him and as he tried to brush them off, he fell into some shallow water. Later on, as they continued searching the Chateau, Nate and Sully stumbled upon one of Talbot's men, who was killed by the spiders. Furthermore, after obtaining a piece of an artifact from a coffin, Talbot confronted them and ordered one of his men, Harris, to take it away. Unfortunately, they managed to alert the deadly spiders. They quickly swarmed the room and crawled all over Harris, who begged his mate to get them off him, but was quickly killed. Talbot's other agent grabbed the amulet seconds before Harris died and they ran away, and so did Nate and Sully using a lit torch to keep the spiders away. Chapter 9 - The Middle Way In Syria, after finding the stone globe, Nate and Charlie encountered the spiders while looking for a way to get the water flowing in the chamber. The spiders appeared all over the walls. Nate warned Charlie to not let them touch him. Nate needed to scare the spiders blocking the braziers in order to make it through the area to the water mechanism. Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below After finding out the location of Iram in a tomb under Yemen, Nate and Sully, along with Elena Fisher, encountered more spiders, only this time, they were more aggressive and weren't much affected by their torches. Upon reaching the door at the end of the passage, Nate had to use a Sawed Off Shotgun to defend himself while Elena and Sully worked to get the door open. Chapter 21 - The Atlantis of the Sands The spiders appeared one last time in the penultimate chapter. After Drake drunk water from a tainted fountain, he hallucinated that he was chasing Talbot through the city. The chase led him back to the streets of Cartagena 20 years ago, where spiders erupted from the walls and the ground, chasing young Drake across the rooftops of the city, similar to how he was chased by Katherine Marlowe's agents in real life. However, these spiders were only part of Drake's imagination after drinking the corrupted waters of Ubar. Role in multiplayer In the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, there is a medal kickback named Creepy Crawler. It allows the player to transform into a swarm of these spiders, and it costs 12 medals to be activated. Any opponents the player meets while they are transformed will get killed. Trivia *As noted by Nate, the spiders found in Yemen are much more aggressive than the ones in France and Syria. They also seem quite smaller. *According to the artwork in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, the spiders were (possibly) meant to appear in that game. A picture of Sully shooting spiders with a shotgun can be found. References Category:Enemies